Baza
The Baza is a silenced, rapid-fire Tenno submachine gun with a high critical chance, critical multiplier, and fire rate while maintaining extreme accuracy at the cost of small magazine resulting in frequent reloading and medium range damage falloff. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage – effective against armor and shields. *Very high critical chance. *Tied with / , , and for the highest critical multiplier of all fully automatic rifles. *Extremely high accuracy per shot, even at full auto. *Negligible recoil. *Silent. *Large ammo reserve. *Fastest reload speed of all fully automatic rifles. *Second fastest reload speed of all fully automatic rifles, behind . *Tied with for the third fastest fire rate of all fully automatic rifles, behind and . *Low zoom when aiming, good for mods that require zooming in for bonuses. Disadvantages: *Tied with for the fourth lowest base damage of all rifles, after , / , and ; very reliant on its good critical damage potential. **Low damage – less effective against health. *Low status chance. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 22m to 34m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). **Cannot equip . *Poor ammo economy. *Fairly low magazine size in contrast to its high fire rate. *Low zoom when aiming can make ranged shooting more difficult. Notes *The weapon's firing sounds increases in pitch when 15 or fewer rounds are remaining in the magazine, indicating that the weapon's magazine is almost empty. *The weapon has minimal zoom when aiming, helpful for mods that add bonuses while aiming like . Tips *The Baza's high accuracy allows it to land headshots consistently compared to other automatic weapons, which along with its good critical hit chance makes it ideal for builds using . *Its lower status chance compared to some other automatic rifles can be alleviated with the mod, allowing the weapon to spread procs rapidly to enemies, which helps the weapon a lot versus heavy armor. *Its silenced nature makes it synergize well with , as firing the weapon will not interrupt her ability. *Since the Baza has very high accuracy, it can use Heavy Caliber with almost no drawback and increasing the weapon's overall damage output. Trivia *The Baza are a genus of bird of prey in the Accipitridae family. *Physically, the weapon bears a strong resemblance to the real-life PP-19 Bizon SMG, due to Baza's underbarrel, horizontal magazine, and its overall appearance. **The name Baza may be derived from the PP-19's nickname, Bizon. *The name Baza (shortening of "Barry") is strongly believe to be derived from a conversation had at PAX Aus between DE staff and fans, where "Australian Names" were discussed. It was claimed that "Baza" may be the "most Australian name". There was also discussion about many great names from native flora and fauna (release with the Cassowar). Media BazaCodex.png|Baza in Codex. Baza Builds Spray N' Pray (5 Forma) Warframe Baza Setup Discussion U22.4.1 How Does Baza Stack Up? Prisma Grakata Soma Prime (Warframe) Warframe - Baza - 3 Forma Build Warframe - BAZA Builds - Fast and Accurate Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed audio crackling when firing the Baza with Ivara's Prowl ability. *Critical damage increased from 2.8x to 3x. *Fixed sounds not playing properly when firing the Baza. *Reduced the camera rotation of the Baza's recoil from the hip. *Reduced the delay before auto reloading an empty mag while using the Baza. *Fixed clicking sounds when firing the Baza at fast Fire Rates while under audio stealth effects. *Fixed a very high pitched noise when reloading the Baza. *Fixed an issue with the Baza not having icons and pickup behaviors when being disarmed. *Introduced. }} de:Baza es:Baza pt:Baza Category:Update 22 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Silent